


Почтительное расстояние

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Feels, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Insomnia, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты его друг, его брат, а это значит, что тебе здесь рады, – говорит Тони. – Он не заставлял меня, если тебя это волнует. Я предложил сам.<br/>Но это вообще не имеет смысла. Разве что у Старка есть на него планы? Месть для Баки более понятна, и факт, что Старк собирается ее осуществить, греет Баки душу. Последствия есть у всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почтительное расстояние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Respectful Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631833) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Написано по заявке: Представьте, что Баки, оказавшись среди Мстителей после КА2, погряз в вине и стыде, потому что помнит, что убил родителей Тони, а Тони же ведет себя отвратительно мило по отношению к нему, и это жутко путает, но однажды Баки срывается и кричит на Тони, умоляет его перестать быть таким приветливым, причинить ему наконец боль или что-то вроде того, хватит уже. А Тони утешает его и дает понять, что да, ему все еще сложно смириться с этим всем, но он знает, что произошедшее – не вина Баки и что тот просто был оружием ГИДРЫ.
> 
> От автора: Во всех фиках, что я читала, как-то стороной обходят тот момент, что ЗС убил родителей Тони. Я бы хотела драбблик, где Тони узнает, что Баки не отвечал за свои действия, но все еще видит кровь Марии (и Джарвиса, который вел машину) на своих руках. И было бы неплохо посмотреть, как постепенно отпускает их обоих – и Тони, и Баки.
> 
> Изначально выкладывалось тут: imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com. А еще автор передает приветы и благодарности папе, маме и киноакадемии: Potrix, 27dragons, InnerCinema, and kamaete :333
> 
> От переводчика: Я прост уже не знаю, что говорить про [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe), она каждый раз оч помогает с текстом, незаменимый пирожок прост <333

Он знает все с первой встречи. Стив представляет их друг другу, и его улыбка – всего лишь сведенные под кожей мышцы. Старк протягивает руку, пожимает, и Баки единственный замечает, как тот стискивает ладонь в кулак, после того как они отпускают друг друга. Старк складывает руки на груди крест-накрест, все улыбаясь, но Баки видит, как тот скользит ладонью по рукаву в инстинктивном порыве стереть любое напоминание о прикосновении Баки.

Баки сглатывает, кивает отрывисто и тихо благодарит, потому что они в большом долгу. Этот мужчина, этот странный и яркий мужчина приютил в своем доме убийцу, и Баки не понимает его мотивов.

Рука Стива теплом ощущается на спине, и его улыбка наконец достигает глаз, но Баки чувствует лишь холод, и пустоту, и стыд.

***

– Я могу посмотреть ее.

Он вздрагивает, не поняв сперва, что больше не один в комнате, и вопросительно поднимает руку к груди. Старк стоит на почтительном расстоянии, держа руки в карманах и демонстрируя равнодушие, которое, как Баки знает, тот не испытывает. 

– Или нет, – добавляет Тони, пожав плечами.

Баки облизывает губы, покачав головой. Рука беспокоит его время от времени уже с неделю, но сама мысль о том, что этот человек исправит ее – исправит часть оружия, убившего его родителей, – тошнотворна до ужаса.

Он ждет, что Старк уйдет, но тот лишь проходит к бару, наливает выпить и, держа бутылку, приподнимает брови, предлагая. Баки снова качает головой.

– Итак. Стив сказал, что вы задержитесь?

Баки чувствует, как тревожно ускоряется сердце, и пытается усилием воли успокоиться. Но не выходит. Он сутулится, стараясь сильнее зарыться в слишком большую для него толстовку. Старку не стоит смотреть на него.

– Да, – отвечает он тихо, хотя это и неправда, и ощущает себя всюду виноватым. – Спасибо.

Баки решается взглянуть на Тони, встречается с ним глазами, и это просто несправедливо – видеть в нем призрак Говарда. И Марии тоже. Баки нашел ее фото, болезненное любопытство взяло над ним верх. Он запомнил ее сломанной и окровавленной, искореженной до неузнаваемости. Но она ведь была красивой, теперь Баки это знает, и Тони унаследовал ее красоту. 

Его живая рука дрожит, и он впивается ногтями в ладонь, считает от десяти. И, как часто с ним бывает в последнее время, чувствует подступающие слезы, поэтому он отводит взгляд, прячась за волосами и слоями ткани.

– У меня проблемы со сном, – заявляет Тони.

Баки закрывает глаза и рвано выдыхает. Голос Тони слишком мягкий, слишком понимающий, будто ему на самом деле не все равно, что абсолютно не имеет смысла.

– Кошмары, тебе бы понравилось.

Тони становится громче, и когда Баки снова открывает глаза, – тот стоит рядом и смотрит на него. В его глазах то же беспокойство, что и в голосе, и это сильно сбивает с толку.

– Я… Стив, – Баки сложно держать в голове все вместе, слова просто не желают складываться как надо. Но Тони терпеливо ждет, лишь приподнимает брови, подбадривая. – Я могу… Я могу уйти. 

Странно наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице Старка. Предложение соблазнительно, хотя Баки и может различить тот момент, когда Тони отвергает свой шанс выкинуть убийцу на улицу. Это сопровождается сомнением, стыдом, задумчивостью и под конец – злостью, но, как ни странно, не в сторону Баки.

– Почему ты хочешь уйти? Кто-то плохо к тебе относится?

Баки раскрывает рот, намереваясь ответить что-то, но вырывается лишь странный задушенный звук, так что он стискивает зубы и мотает головой. Он хочет отвернуться, но взгляд Тони держит слишком крепко.

– Ты… У тебя из-за меня кошмары. Мне не стоит… Ты не должен…

Старк распахивает глаза и взмахивает руками.

– Черт, нет! У меня были кошмары задолго до твоего появления, и если ты уйдешь, то лишь добавишь несколько о том, как Стив убивает меня за то, что я выгнал его лучшего друга.

Баки кусает нижнюю губу и опускает голову.

– Стив, – вздыхает он и пытается снова: – Он слишком… Он не понимает. Что я на самом деле.

– Ты его друг, его брат, а это значит, что тебе здесь рады, – говорит Тони. – Он не заставлял меня, если тебя это волнует. Я предложил сам.

Но это вообще не имеет смысла. Разве что у Старка есть на него планы? Месть для Баки более понятна, и факт, что Старк собирается ее осуществить, греет Баки душу. Последствия есть у всего.

Тони снова наблюдает за ним, и Баки не может выдержать его взгляд – отворачивается, позволяя смотреть на себя. Он надеется, что Старк понимает, с какой радостью Баки примет от него любое наказание.

Старк ничего больше не говорит, только: 

– Обдумай мое предложение по поводу руки, хорошо?

И оставляет Баки в покое. 

***

За ужином Баки держит бионическую руку на коленях, горбится над тарелкой и ест маленькими кусочками. 

Прием пищи – неприятная необходимость. Он старается избегать этого так долго, как только возможно, и если уж вынужден есть, то предпочитает еду попроще. Коричневый рис. Тушеные овощи. Мясо еще трудновато усваивается, а вот рыба – в самый раз.

Отовсюду незнакомо пахнет, и все остальные тарелки выглядят очень ярко, в то время как его – скучно и практично.

– Вот, – говорит Тони и кладет на тарелку Баки аппетитно выглядящую клецку. – Попробуй это.

Баки удивленно поднимает взгляд. Он не заметил, как Тони поменялся местами с Наташей, но теперь тот сидит рядом с ним, выжидающе улыбаясь.

– Не волнуйся, внутри не свинина или вроде того, просто креветка и овощи.

Будь это кто-то другой, Баки бы отказался, но это Тони. Баки подозрительно смотрит на клецку и берет ее так, будто она может взорваться. Он кладет ее в рот и принимается медленно жевать.

И вкус взрывается у него во рту, пряный, с небольшой перчинкой, и легкой сладостью, и еще много чем, что Баки просто не в состоянии различить. Это слишком хорошо для него, такой едой нужно делиться с человеком, а не тратить ее на что-то вроде него.

– Вкусно же?

Баки кусает подрагивающие губы и поднимает взгляд.

– Да, – признает он тихо.

Выражение лица Тони меняется – оно всегда словно движущаяся мишень, – и когда Тони касается руки Баки, они оба дергаются от дискомфорта. Тони заставил себя сделать нечто сложное, отталкивающее, и Баки честно не понимает зачем.

– Хочешь еще? – спрашивает Тони так тихо, что Баки почти не слышит его за оглушающими ударами собственного сердца.

Он хочет, конечно же, он хочет, но не заслуживает, он не достоин ничего из этого, и Старк не должен заставлять себя, не должен приглашать его в свой дом и уж тем более за свой стол, делиться едой, компанией или прикасаться к нему.

Баки откладывает палочки, отодвигает свою почти полную тарелку и шепчет: “Нет, спасибо”, – прежде чем сбежать из-за стола, игнорируя вопросы недоумевающего Стива.

***

Тони Старк нелогичен. Баки знает, что судит себя строго, что порой то, что он чувствует, не обязательно соответствует мнению и намерениям окружающих насчет него. Но у него отлично получается превратить все те имеющиеся крохи позитива в негатив.

Но ничего не отрицает того факта, что Баки не раз и не два ловил на себе взгляд Старка, полный отвращения. Остальные же смотрят на него с жалостью, беспокойством, пониманием и принятием.

Но Старк видит суть. И теперь...

И теперь он пытается сильнее чем кто-либо – за исключением Стива – загнать Баки в их странную самодельную семейку. И это сводит с ума.

– Серьезно, у меня так скоро комплекс разовьется.

Баки замирает и медленно разворачивается. Старк отталкивается от окна, пересекает темную комнату, приближаясь, и Баки наконец-то может рассмотреть его во мраке.

– Что?

Тони улыбается, по-настоящему улыбается, хоть и слабо, настороженность привычно прячется на дне его глаз.

– Давай сюда, я не кусаюсь.

Баки делает как велено, возвращается к дивану и присаживается на то же место, чувствуя себя неловко и растерянно.

Тони оглядывает его и устраивается рядом, вздохнув и закинув ноги на столик.

– Не можешь уснуть?

– Даже не пытаюсь, – признается Баки тихим голосом.

Тони выпрямляется, услышав это.

– Серьезно? Всем нужен сон, Барнс. Поверь мне, если б можно было как-то этого избежать – я бы уже знал способ.

Баки нервно смеется.

– Это приходит с опытом. В конце концов. Я просто… решил не спать, вот и все.

У Старка сбивается дыхание, и Баки с зачарованно смотрит, как дергается его рука и как Старк обрывает движение. Он барабанит пальцами по диванной подушке, что находится между ними, и решается – его ладонь теплом ощущается на запястья Баки.

– Да, – отвечает Тони, и его голос полон неясных эмоций. – Я понимаю.

Повисает тишина.

– Правда? – спрашивает Баки, и получается агрессивнее, чем он намеревался. Баки сглатывает, качнув головой.

– Да, – Тони сжимает пальцы крепче. – И ты не обязан прятаться здесь в темноте. У меня сильно сбоит график сна, помнишь? Так что ты всегда можешь спуститься ко мне в мастерскую.

Его ладонь медленно соскальзывает вниз, легко задевая пальцы Баки, и ситуация настолько пугающе доверительна, что Баки просто не может вынести этого.

Он опускает веки, чувствуя сильную боль от недосыпа, пронзающую до мозга костей. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, как он видит чужие лица, появляющиеся из темноты, и с каждым разом их становится все больше. Он не знает некоторых имен, но понимает, что отнял жизни их всех – до последнего.

– Давай, – слышит он и вздрагивает, очнувшись.

– Мм?

Тони больше не улыбается. 

– Поспи. Если потребуется, я разбужу тебя.

И Баки думает – вот оно. Он закроет глаза, а Старк уж убедится, что они больше никогда не откроются. Так что он сползает на подушках ниже, позволяя сну наконец-то взять над ним верх, и держит Тони за руку.

Но ничего не случается кроме того, что он просыпается много часов спустя, чувствуя себя посвежевшим впервые за очень долгое время.

Тони все еще сидит рядом и следит за ним.

***

Через три дня он спускается в мастерскую, безмерно этим удивляя Тони.

– Ого! Ну привет.

Баки поднимает руку, останавливая возможный поток добрых слов.

– Неважно, что это… Просто сделай это до того, как… Стив, он слишком надеется. Поэтому чем скорее, тем лучше.

– Джей, приглуши-ка шарманку, – и повисает оглушительная тишина. Замешательство проступает на лице Тони, и тот шагает ближе. – Окей, давай заново. О чем мы говорим вообще?

Баки выпрямляется. 

– Я убийца, – Тони краснеет и наконец-то злится, а Баки чувствует облегчение. – Я убил твою семью.

Тони дергает челюстью и сверкает глазами.

– Я знаю, что случилось с моей семьей, – огрызается он. – И если честно, то я не в настроении обсуждать это.

– Тогда просто сделай это!

– Сделать что? – кричит Тони в ответ.

– Убей меня!

Тони шокированно открывает рот и распахивает глаза.

– Или накажи меня, – слабо добавляет Баки. – Просто… – его голос дрожит, слова стремятся на волю, опустошая его до дна. Он встает на колени, кладет руки на бедра, откидывая голову и подставляя горло. – Сделай это.

Тони, тот еще сукин сын, опускает ладонь Баки на голову.

– Что за херня вообще?

Его охватывает дрожь, и он не может сдержать рыданий, не может остановить слезы, и эхо его плача странно разносится по комнате.

– Говард, – задыхается он, – Я вижу его, и Марию, я вижу их в твоем лице, и твоих глазах, и когда засыпаю – тоже. Я противен тебе, но так и должно быть, потому что...

Старк двигается быстро: хватает его за футболку, сжимая ткань в кулаке, и встряхивает Баки, встряхивает сильно, лицо его искажено от злости.

– Заткни свой ебаный рот.

Баки смотрит пристально в дикие карие глаза, слезы яростно стекают по его лицу.

– Давай, – подбадривает он. – Я хочу этого. И ты тоже – я видел это в твоих глазах. Все хорошо.

Тони резко отпускает его, будто обжегшись, и делает несколько шагов назад, принимаясь нарезать круги по комнате и растирая ладонями лицо.

– Что ты видел? Это не из-за тебя, придурок. Из-за ГИДРЫ, из-за людей, сделавших это с тобой.

Баки облизывает губы, чувствуя соль слез, и качает головой.

– Но пока я единственный по локоть в крови.

Тони обхватывает себя руками и низко опускает голову, будто пытаясь защитить себя от слов Баки.

– Ты единственный, кто так считает.

– Да, – наконец добавляет он, глядя на Баки очень печальными, яркими и полными боли глазами. – Хорошо. Ладно. Сперва. Это все, о чем я мог думать, стоило посмотреть на тебя.

– Тогда почему ты был таким милым со мной? – плачет Баки. – Я не заслуживаю этого, особенно от тебя, Тони. Особенно от тебя.

Тони подходит к нему и кладет руки на плечи.

– Сперва, Баки, сперва. А потом я разглядел тебя. Думаешь, ГИДРА хоть слезинку проронила по моим родителям или Джарвису? Или тебе? Ведь то, что они сделали с тобой, было гораздо хуже того, что они сделали с моей семьей. Сделали с тобой. Не ты сделал. Любой дурак поймет это.

Баки качает головой, концентрируясь на своих руках, взглянув вверх, только когда Тони проводит по его волосам, снова и снова, убирая их с лица, и глядит он мягко и так по-доброму, что Баки вынужден снова отвернуться.

– Я не смог помочь им, – продолжает Тони, – но я могу помочь тебе.

Он осторожно и медленно скользит пальцами под подбородок Баки, поднимая его и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, и Баки не может вдохнуть, потому что он видит это теперь. Тони говорит правду. – Мы можем помочь друг другу. Все мы.

Баки сглатывает, и привкус во рту смутно напоминает вину и сожаление. Он хочет верить.

– Правда?

Тони улыбается, и это как фейерверк в День Независимости, как все шикарные рождественские ночи, которых у них со Стивом никогда не было. Как свет в конце тоннеля. Улыбка становится все ярче и ярче, и Баки подставляется под прикосновение.

Тони проводит руками от его волос и лица к плечам и обнимает Баки. Он сильнее, чем кажется, и это странно, особенно по сравнению с крепким телосложением Баки: Тони одновременно похож и не похож на Стива, маленького Стива, поэтому он никого не напоминает, это волнующе, по-новому и только Тони.

Так что он подается вперед, осторожно обвивая руки вокруг Тони, стараясь не сжать слишком сильно, но цепляясь пальцами. Тони твердый и неподвижный, он крепко держит Баки, поглаживает его спину, волосы, притягивает ближе и говорит ему на ухо:

– Я бы простил тебя, но нечего прощать. В этом не было твоей вины, Баки.

И Баки сдается, ломается, плачет, рассыпаясь миллионами кусочков в руках Тони. Он не может остановиться, и Тони плачет вместе с ним, они плачут вдвоем, из-за его семьи, из-за семей всех тех людей, которых Баки убил, и из-за себя.

Но это должно когда-нибудь закончиться, так что они постепенно успокаиваются, в итоге оказываясь сидящими на полу позади одного из рабочих столов. Баки сворачивается в руках Тони, вытянув ноги, оба дышат в едином ритме.

Он чувствует себя по-другому, и в каком-то смысле это даже более пугающе, чем вина и сожаление. Он хочет беречь и заботиться, но он не сможет справиться с этим в одиночку, только не тогда, когда он привык отрицать все хорошее.

Тони берет его за бионическую руку, переворачивает и изучает, прежде чем переплести с Баки пальцы, живые, из плоти и крови, с металлическими.

– Так что ты скажешь, если я решу осмотреть ее?

Баки нежно сжимает его руку. И когда отвечает – улыбается:

– Я не буду возражать.


End file.
